


Inspiration

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt - 'Porn' - and for Monday's Bring Back The Porn Challenge on IJ.</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt - 'Porn' - and for Monday's Bring Back The Porn Challenge on IJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Those photos are almost pornographic,” Severus remarked, lips pursed as he closed the magazine and placed it on the table.

“That’s nothing!” Harry replied with a laugh, brushing the toast crumbs from his fingers. “You should have seen what they _wanted_ to do with me.”

“I can imagine.”

Harry slid neatly onto Severus’ lap and pecked his lips. “Can you?” 

Severus didn’t miss the challenge in his voice. He raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure it’s wise to be late for work for a third time this week.”

Harry only grinned. “I’m the boss. Besides, we still have ten minutes.”

~~~

Three minutes later, Harry was riding Severus’ cock in earnest and any misgivings Severus might have had were a distant memory. His Auror tunic open and chest laid bare, Harry was jogging the breakfast table with every thrust, gasping and moaning his approval. It was truly a sight to behold.

“Close,” he managed to say three minutes later, in-between frantic kisses. 

Severus tightened his fingers and increased the rhythm, barely holding on himself. He was lost the moment he felt Harry’s heat splash against his skin, stealing another kiss from Harry’s open mouth as they rode out their climaxes together.

~~~

“Seven minutes,” Harry said smugly, if rather breathlessly, as he lay slumped against Severus. “Don’t know what you were worried about.”

“Three minutes is hardly enough time to shower, redress, and be at your desk on time.” The words had barely left Severus’ mouth when he felt the tingle of a cleaning spell.

“Close enough,” Harry said briskly. Kissing Severus again, he got up to dress. A minute later he was back to being fairly presentable—apart from his hair, but then that never behaved. “See you at lunch?” he asked, eyes glinting with promise.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
